


The Eclipse

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they fight all the time now, Cochise wants Tom to know that he still cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eclipse

            They fight and they fight and they fight after Tom comes back.  Tom is so different now, and Cochise doesn’t understand it.  He can’t comprehend where the gentle man that he fell in love with went.

“You are precious to me, even though matters have been difficult between us,” Cochise tells Tom after one such fight, fingers stroking over his cheekbone.  No matter how much they fight, it’s important Tom always knows that, always remembers. 

            Tom flinches away from Cochise’s soft touch.  “I love you,” he says, upset about that fact.  “I want us to stop fighting with each other.”

            “You have changed me in many ways, but you will not change me in ways that I do not want to be changed.  I do not want to be changed like you have been changed,” Cochise says.  “I will not become enraged like you have.”

            “What if that’s what we need?” Tom asks. “You won’t change even if that’s what I need?”

            “It is not what you need, especially not if you persist in your anger,” Cochise says.  “You need someone to contain you.”

            “I don’t!” Tom yells. 

            Cochise watches Tom’s face redden.  “You attempt to provoke me to anger.  You make rash choices based on emotion, rather than sound judgment.  You are angry all the time, with no room for your usual gentleness and compassion.  You need someone to contain you, Tom, or else you will go too far.  I will be that person.”

            “I don’t expect you to understand,” Tom says.  He points out towards the camp.  “This isn’t your planet.  Those aren’t your people out there, starving and dying.”

            “No, those are not my people,” Cochise says coldly.  “Most of the soldiers I brought to defend this planet have already died in its defense.  The rest of my people, myself included, will also gladly die in defense of your planet if it will lead to its liberation.” 

            “Cochise…” Tom says, and there’s a note of sadness in his voice that makes Cochise look at him in surprise.  He steps closer to Cochise, resting his hands on his shoulders and looking hopefully up at Cochise.  “Don’t let that be in vain.  Let their deaths help you instead of drag you down.”  Tom presses his forehead against Cochise’s.  “Find your rage, Cochise.  I know you have to have it in there.  They killed your brother, and I know that you’re mad about that.  You have to be; you told me you were _haunted_ by your last conversation. ”

            “I am surprised that you would attempt to use my brother against me,” Cochise says quietly.  “I am disappointed in you, but it will not work.”

            Cochise presses his lips to Tom’s and pulls away before Tom can react.  He leaves Tom alone in the room.  As much as he loves Tom, sometimes it is difficult to be near him since he returned.  He still mourns his comrades’ deaths, his brother’s death, and now he mourns the man that he fell in love with, even though he still hopes for his return. 


End file.
